moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Micro Moshi
Micro Moshi are miniature versions of the Moshi Monsters figures produced by Vivid Imaginations. Three series, each of 24 figures were released in 2013 and 2014. In addition to being a smaller size, these figures differ from the original figures series as the base figures come in several new variations - namely normal, squishy, transparent squishy and gold. List of products *Micro Moshi: Series 1 - February 15th, 2013 *Micro Moshi: Series 2 - August 23rd, 2013 *Micro Moshi: Series 3 - January 31st, 2014 *Mega Heads: Series 1 *Mega Heads: Series 2 *Case fases: Oddie and Nipper *Playsets: Funpark and Spaceship *Ice Screams *Advent Calendar 2013 List of Finishes *Normal - Series 1-3 *Squishy - Series 1-3 *Transparent Squishy - Series 1-3 *Gold - Series 1-3 *Limited Edition Silver - Collectors Tins *Frosti Moshi Blue - Ice Screams *Frosti Moshi Purple - Ice Screams *Frosti Moshi Green - Ice Screams *Twistmas Green - Advent Calendar 2013 *Twistmas Red - Advent Calendar 2013 *Limited Editions - Advent Calendar Styles, Moshi Magazine Oranges List of Micro Moshi Figures Series 1 Squidge figure micro.png|Squidge #08 White Fang figure micro.png|White Fang #55 Stanley figure micro.png|Stanley #18 Sooki Yaki figure micro.png|Sooki-Yaki #47 Snookums figure micro.png|Snookums #10 Shelby figure micro.png|Shelby #39 Prof Purplex figure micro.png|Prof. Purplex #74 Priscilla figure micro.png|Priscilla #48 Pooky figure micro.png|Pooky #50 Peppy figure micro.png|Peppy #71 Oddie figure micro.png|Oddie #88 Mr Snoodle figure micro.png|Mr. Snoodle #56 Lady Meowford figure micro.png|Lady Meowford #30 Kissy figure micro.png|Kissy #27 Jeepers figure micro.png|Jeepers #73 Iggy figure micro.png|I.G.G.Y #100 Honey figure micro.png|Honey #57 Gurgle figure micro.png|Gurgle #83 Gingersnap figure micro.png|Gingersnap #03 Fumble figure micro.png|Fumble #53 Fifi figure micro.png|Fifi #07 Chop Chop figure micro.png|Chop Chop #02 Blurp figure micro.png|Blurp #43 Angel figure micro.png|Angel #24 Series 2 Big Bad Bill figure micro.png|Big Bad Bill #89 Tiki figure micro.png|Tiki #65 Roxy figure micro.png|Roxy #101 Cali figure micro.png|Cali #72 Gabby figure micro.png|Gabby #25 Flumpy figure micro.png|Flumpy #54 Penny figure micro.png|Penny #11 Nipper figure micro.png|Nipper #108 Waldo figure micro.png|Waldo #77 Plinky figure micro.png|Plinky #106 Cluekoo figure micro.png|Cluekoo #M12 Cleo figure micro.png|Cleo #80 Rocky figure micro.png|Rocky #28 Coolio figure micro.png|Coolio #52 Dipsy figure micro.png|Dipsy #34 Scamp figure micro.png|Scamp #84 Blingo figure micro.png|Blingo #103 Liberty figure micro.png|Liberty #61 Purdy figure micro.png|Purdy #20 Wurley figure micro.png|Wurley #105 Tingaling figure micro.png|Tingaling #63 Cutie Pie figure micro.png|Cutie Pie #91 Herman Crab figure micro.png|Herman Crab #M11 Colonel Catcher figure micro.png|Colonel Catcher #M13 Series 3 Unreleased Figures *Leo - Shown in art for the spaceship playset. *Rooby - Shown in art for the spaceship playset. *Wallop - Wallop was not released as planned in Series 2. Limited Edition Figures Series 1 *General Fuzuki (Jeepers Mega Head) *McNulty (Scamp Mega Head) *Ecto (I.G.G.Y Mega Head) *DJ Quack (Honey Mega Head) *Mini Ben (Pooky Mega Head) Series 2 *Gigi (Cleo Megahead) *Doris (Roxy Megahead) *Holga (Blingo Megahead) *Cherry Bomb (White Fang Megahead) *Hansel (Burnie Megahead) Other *Humphrey (Theme Park Playset) *Burnie (Nipper Case Face) *ShiShi (Oddie Case Face) *Captain Squirk (Spaceship Playset) *Orange ShiShi (Moshi Monsters Magazine) *Orange Ecto (Moshi Monsters Magazine) Products Released *Series 1 Micro Moshi *Series 1 Mega Heads *Moshling Case Faces (Nipper and Oddie) *Theme Park Playset *Silver Collection 1 *Micro Moshi Collector Bags *Ice Scream Container *Series 2 Micro Moshi *Series 2 Mega Heads *Silver Collection 2 *Micro Moshi Spaceship *Series 3 Micro Moshi Gallery Packets |Series 1 Blister Pack Vivid Micro Moshi s2 blister pack.png|Series 2 Blister Pack Micro Moshi Bags.jpg|Collector Bags IceScreamMoshi.png|Ice Scream Containers Vivid Micro Moshi s3 bliser pack.png|Series 3 Silver Tins Micro-silvers.jpg|The first silver tin Micro Moshi Tin 2.png|The second silver tin Case Faces 4879 Case Faces.jpg Nipper CF.jpg|The Nipper case face Oddie CF.jpg|The Oddie case face Playsets Micro-theme-park-main.jpg|The Moshi Fun Park playset Micro Spaceship.jpg|The Spaceship playset Mega Heads Mega-scamp.jpg Mega-pooky.jpg Mega-jeepers.jpg Mega-iggy.jpg Mega-honey.jpg Vivid Micro Moshi s2 mega heads.jpg Holiday-Related Items Micro Moshi Advent Calendar.PNG|The 2013 Micro Moshi Advent Calender Category:Figures